First Girl
by gleechick21
Summary: My name is Katherine but you can call me Kate and I am the first ever girl at dalton read through my story of my life being the only girl in a school full of boys. Rated T for mild sexual referances, Swearing and advanced vocabulary
1. Chapter 1

First Girl

I don't own glee and if I did then the warblers would get WAY more screen time.

Warning: Homosexual couples

Couples: Klaine

Niff

Wevid

OC and Thad

OC and Trent

Prologue

All night I couldn't sleep just thinking about what's happening. Today is my first day at my new school, now most people will go 'Kate why you so excited to go to a new school' and the reason I'm so excited is because I Katherine Georgina Harrison am the first ever girl to go to Dalton academy for boys. I got in on a Geography scholarship so my mum hasn't paid a cent for me to go there.

I jump out of bed and head over to my wardrobe taking out my freshly dry cleaned Dalton uniform and got dressed and then I went into the bathroom did my makeup and then packed my makeup in my suitcase. Yes I said suitcase because Dalton is a boarding school so I will be staying at school until the holidays.

"Kate!" my mum shouted, "Pancakes are ready downstairs," she says and I run downstairs dragging my suitcase behind me. I place my suitcase next to the door and then headed into the kitchen where mum was making pancakes. I grab a plate and stack about 10 of her mums' pancakes on her plate. "Hey that's quite a lot their sweetie," she says but I reply saying "They're Low fat mum so it's okay" and then I start digging into my pancakes.

The rest of the morning went by like that and I was in the car my mum driving me to Dalton. When we arrived I got out the car while my mum got my suitcase out of the boot. (A/N: Also known as the trunk of a car or as I like to call it the car bum) Mum gave me my suitcase and then gave me a long tight hug after about 3 minuets I said "Mum I'm not going away forever you can let go" and she did. "I'm just worried for you sweetie I mean being the only girl in a school full of adolescent hormonal boys" she says but then I reassure her by saying "Remember mum Dalton has a 100% no bullying policy this includes unwanted sexual advances. But I'll be fine don't worry about me I'll call you, Send you emails, Letters and If we can video chat if you want"

"Well I've got to go so bye mum" I say giving my mum another hug "I'll see you at Christmas" I reassure her as I walk towards my new school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meeting the warblers

Disclaimer: Don't own glee

I open the massive wooden door into the school and take out of my pocket my map I got given when I came for the schools induction day and headed to the dorm room to meet my new roommate.

I open the door and put my suitcase down and I couldn't see anyone so I said "hello" and then a voice came from the bathroom saying "I'll come out in a minuet just doing my hair" and then in about 3 minuets a boy in a Dalton blazer walked out the bathroom walked up to me and said "Hello you must be my new Roommate Katherine" he smiled at me and I knew instantly that we'll be good friends. "It's Kate. So you must be ... Sorry I completely forgot to ask you your name," I said in realisation. "It's okay, I'm Kurt Hummel and I should be heading up to warblers practice," he said picking up a messenger bag from his bed.

"What do you mean by warblers?" I ask curiously. "It's the schools a cappella glee club you could come along if you want?" he says and I nod following him to a room where there are loads of boys when I see one boy who I recognise. "Thad" I say when I see him. "Kate. Wasn't expecting you here" he said but I replied saying, "I wanted to surprise you"

"Is this the girl you where telling us about Thad?" said one of the boys who had a lot of hair gel in his hair. "Sure is," He said putting his arm around my shoulders. "So you guys going to perform or not," I say pushing his arm of my shoulder and went to sit down on a seat.

"Sure sweetie" he says smiling and getting into position, as does Kurt.

Warblers perform Good morning sunshine by Alex Day

I start to applaud them "You guys are amazing is there anyway I could join like I could audition now if you want?" I ask, as I really want to join. "But you have not had any time to prepare a song" he says but I immediately reply by saying "I always have an audition song prepared that I know of by heart so can I audition?" I plead and he nods and I take out my I pod from my blazer pocket and I know that Thad will start singing the male part and I put my speakers into my I pod and press play and start singing Rapunzel's part for at last I see the light from Tangled and Thad joins in singing Flynn's part and once the song finished the whole room rang in applause and then they said "Welcome our first female warbler Kate Harrison" says Thad and I feel so happy to be accepted. "First can everyone tell me their name I mean I only know Thad and Kurt?" I say and all the warblers introduce themselves to me and then Thad asks "Want to go for coffee today?" and I replied Saying "Sure but remember I buy your coffee and you'll buy mine alright" he nods and takes my hand as we head to the Lima bean coffee shop.

When we arrive at the coffee shop we both go up to the counter and I place our order saying, "For him can we have a dairy free Ginger and cinnamon coffee with 2 sugars and" but Thad interrupts me by saying "For my little Blonde lady can we get a strawberry tea with whipped cream and chocolate chips" I smile and say "You know my order" and he replies saying "Well you knew mine" but then the lady at the counter said "Can I have your names?"

"That's Thad and I'm Kate" I say and the women writes our names on 2 cups and tells us "We'll call you when they're done" and then we go and sit down at a table when I see Kurt and Blaine walk in and Thad says "Hello Klaine" and I giggle a little bit. "Hey Thad and Kate," Blaine says and then the women at the counter says "Dairy free cinnamon and ginger Coffee for Thad and Strawberry tea with whipped cream for Kate" and both me and Thad go up to the counter, Thad pays for my tea and I pay for his coffee. We sat back down at out table and small talked for a bit while my hand was intertwined in his. After we finished our drinks it was around 5pm so we decided to finish the rest of our date back at Dalton.

When we arrived back at Dalton we went to Thad's room as he had a room all to himself and we watched Tangled, Our favourite movie, and cuddled and I promise nothing more than cuddling happened but the same could not be said for next door (Where Nick and Jeff 'sleep') as all I could hear was banging and moaning.

"I think I should be going it's like nearly midnight" I say but then Thad gives me his puppy dog eyes and I just can't leave him now. "Okay I'll stay. But nothing more than cuddling" I say resting my head on his shoulder and in about 20 minuets I fall asleep in his arms


End file.
